<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>TamaIo Week 2020 by Hikari_Hatsune</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25849924">TamaIo Week 2020</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hikari_Hatsune/pseuds/Hikari_Hatsune'>Hikari_Hatsune</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Español</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 05:42:50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,714</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25849924</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hikari_Hatsune/pseuds/Hikari_Hatsune</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Colección de historias cortas para la TamaIo Week</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Izumi Iori &amp; Izumi Mitsuki, Izumi Iori &amp; Nanase Riku, Izumi Iori/Yotsuba Tamaki, Ousaka Sougo &amp; Yotsuba Tamaki</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Proposal/Propuesta</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Comenzando tarde, y seguramente terminaré tarde, pero quiero hacer esto porque soy débil para este par, son demasiado dulces juntos</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tamaki nunca fue una persona que planeara las cosas con tiempo, su lema de vida era ir con la corriente. Esto, por supuesto, solo estaba logrando poner más ansiedad sobre sus hombros por tener que revisar tantos detalles.</p><p>Su novio era el que planeaba, no él. Pero claro, esto era una sorpresa para Iori, así que no podía ir a pedirle ayuda. Al menos tenía a Sougo y Ryuu ayudándolo con consejos e incluso configuraciones.</p><p>—¿Y sí me dice que no?— preguntó por decima vez en la última hora, mientras terminaba de arreglarse en la habitación de Sougo para la cena de esa noche.</p><p>—Tamaki-kun, tranquilo, haz planeado esto por meses, además Iori-kun te quiere mucho, no veo como pueda rechazarte—</p><p>—Pero, ¿Y si no le gusta lo que planee?, también esta que somos idols—</p><p>Al final, el pelimorado pasó un largo tiempo para tranquilizar al más joven de Idolish7, así que cuando terminaron ya era la hora de encontrarse con su enamorado.</p><p>El plan era sencillo, cena en la azotea por su segundo aniversario de noviazgo, todo en manos de Mitsuki y Yamato que se ofrecieron voluntarios, después un poco de charla ligera para después hacer la bendita pregunta que era la causa de su ansiedad.</p><p>Reviso su bolsillo, sintiendo la pequeña caja que estaba escondida en ese lugar, eso le dio el poco impulso que necesitaba.</p><p>Su traje negro estaba correctamente colocado, además que su cabello estaba atado en una coleta alta con una trenza lateral, incluso tomó el tiempo de ponerse los calcetines y zapatos de manera perfecta.</p><p>Ver a su novio ataviado en el traje azul marino y los pequeños aretes de búhos plateados que le regalo en su cumpleaños, lo dejo sin aliento unos momentos antes de ofrecer su mano al contrario para guiarlo a su lugar, donde tomaron asiento.</p><p>—Debo admitir que tenía mis dudas desde que me dijiste que querías hacerte cargo de la planeación de nuestro aniversario, pero supongo que solo estaba siendo paranoico, realmente pareces haberlo hecho bien— admitió el pelinegro dando una suave sonrisa.</p><p>—Por supuesto, Iorin, te dije que sería capaz de lograr un buen aniversario para ambos—</p><p>La charla entre ambos se convirtió en recordar algunos buenos momentos juntos de lo que habían pasado en esos dos años, aunque trataron de evitar los temas incómodos como cuando casi los descubren los fans en una cita, o la vez que Riku los atrapo en un momento íntimo.</p><p>—Iori…— llamó Tamaki, volviéndose totalmente serio de repente después de haber terminado con sus postres.</p><p>—¿Pasa algo, Tamaki-kun?— el mayor estaba extrañado por el repentino cambio del ambiente.</p><p>—Iori… hemos estado saliendo por dos años. Y sé que hace poco ambos alcanzamos apenas la mayoría de edad…— bajo la mirada con nerviosismo, pero después se levanto para hacer un contacto visual más fijo. —También sé que ambos somos ídolos, sin embargo, te amo, te amo muchísimo. Por eso quiero que estemos juntos para siempre…—</p><p>—Tamaki-kun… ¿Qué?...—</p><p>—Iori, ¿Te casarías conmigo?—</p><p>Entonces saco la pequeña cajita, abriendo esta para mostrar un bonito anillo de plata, bastante delgado y con gemas en dos tonos azules formando una rosa, que estaba en una cadena de oro blanco.</p><p>—Tamaki… yo…— en ese punto, Iori tenía ambas manos sobre su boca mientras lágrimas caían por sus ojos, preocupando a su pareja.</p><p>—¿Iorin, estás bien?— le pregunto preocupado.</p><p>El mencionado solo asintió muchas veces con la cabeza mientras buscaba su voz, hasta que finalmente pudo hablar de nuevo.</p><p>—Yo me encargaré de planear esta vez, Tamaki-kun… pero sí… sí quiero—</p><p>Eso saco una gran sonrisa en el de ojos cielo, y rápidamente ambos se unieron en un beso amoroso antes de que Tamaki pusiera la cadena con el anillo alrededor del cuello de su pareja.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Teléfono/Phone</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Va el capítulo 2, y también vendrán la parte 3 y 4 porque salieron durante la segunda hora de mi clase uwu.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Izumi Mitsuki no se consideraría una persona metiche en ninguna medida. Sobre todo no al respecto de las cosas de su hermano menor, quien siempre fue responsable por cuenta propia.</p><p>Sin embargo, Iori ha estado demasiado distraído, olvidando su tarea hasta último minuto mientras gastaba su tiempo en el celular, todo el tiempo con una sonrisa boba en su rostro.</p><p>Así, le pidió a su hermano que fuera a comprar algunas cosas cuando vio que conectaba su celular a cargar, y el pelinegro lo hizo con una sonrisa, dejando su dispositivo móvil detrás.</p><p>Una vez confirmo que el menor tardaría, rápidamente se acerco al dispositivo para tomarlo entre sus manos, rompiendo la contraseña con facilidad porque su hermano era demasiado obvio para él.</p><p>Lo primero que salto en la pantalla fue una notificación de chat de Iori con Tamaki… y allí algo empezaba a oler mal, porque el contacto estaba como ‘Tamaki ˖◛⁺⑅♡’, así que rápidamente abrió la conversación, comenzando a leer… y era algo que después podría arrepentirse de ello.</p><p>Tamaki: ¡Iorin, estoy aburrido!, ¡Quisiera estar contigo ahora mismo!</p><p>Iori: Yotsuba-san, -///- por favor ponga atención en su trabajo.</p><p>Tamaki: Mou… Sabes que puedes decirme por mi nombre, Iorin, además no puedo poner atención cuando podríamos estar en uno de nuestros cuartos besándonos.</p><p>El pelinaranja se detuvo allí para parpadear, revisando que hubiera leído correctamente esa oración. Besarse… su hermano besándose… ok, su mente no podía aceptar eso, pero aún así continúo leyendo.</p><p>Iori: ¡Yotsuba-san!, Si no te concentras no tendrás besos en una semana, y sabes que no miento.</p><p>Tamaki: Peeeroooo, Iorin!, realmente quiero besarte, ¿Sí me porto bien tendré besos?</p><p>Iori: Si, los tendrás, pero ahora por favor estar atento, no le des más problemas a Ousaka-san.</p><p>Tamaki: Yay! Besos de Iorin~, eso me hace feliz, seré bueno.</p><p>Ese era el último mensaje que se había mandado es día… pero simplemente no terminaba de digerirlo.</p><p>Su pequeño hermano se besaba con su compañero de clase… aunque considerando la sonrisa tonta que tenía al intercambiar mensajes, apostaría a que esos dos estaban saliendo o algo por el estilo.</p><p>Tomando una decisión, dejo el celular en su lugar, ya abordaría más tarde a esos dos con respecto a la naturaleza de su relación.</p><p>Cosa que hizo esa misma noche, entrando a la habitación de Iori mientras se besuqueaban, y dándoles una muy larga conferencia sobre esconder ese tipo de cosas del grupo. Y sobre todo, que su hermano no debió escondérselo a él.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Baile/Dance</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Pensemos que la clase de los chicos decidió imitar un baile de graduación al estilo occidental (?), así que las cosas se salen de control jsjsjs, y Haruka hace un pequeño cameo por aquí</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Entre todos los momentos random de su vida. Quedar atrapado en una competencia de baile junto a los otros dos idols en su clase a mitad de su fiesta de graduación no era algo que había esperado antes.</p><p>En su defensa, se había negado hasta que Tamaki le dirigió los enormes ojos de cachorro con toda la fuerza que tenía a su disposición, juraba que obtendría su venganza. Y ni siquiera quería saber cómo Isumi Haruka fue también engañado para eso.</p><p>Hubo un punto donde por supuesto les dieron los bailes de salón, y antes de notarlo ya estaba sujeto por el peliazul de la cintura mientras estaban ambos muy cerca.</p><p>—Recuérdame porque no te he asesinado por arrastrarme a esto—</p><p>—Porque me amas, Iorin, además es divertido—</p><p>—No sé, la idea de ahogarte con una almohada suena demasiado tentadora ahora mismo… además las fotos van a volar en las redes sociales, eso va a ser un golpe—</p><p>—Oh vamos, no somos los único chicos bailando juntos— en ese punto hizo girar al pelinegro antes de acercarlo un poco más. —Siempre podemos alegar fanservice o una de esas tonterías, a Ryuu-aniki y Sou-chan les ha funcionado—</p><p>—Odio cuanto eres lógico, mejor cállate y baila—</p><p>Y así continuaron danzando hasta que la música volvió a ser de forma individual. Siendo la última ronda entre Tamaki y Haruka, la cual lógicamente ganó el miembro de Idolish7 cuando hizo alguno de sus movimientos más avanzados.</p><p>—Espero que Iorin me dé un premio especial más tarde— susurro Tamaki en el oído de su novio, dejándolo absolutamente nervioso en esos momentos.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Beso/Kiss</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Lo último por hoy, y como tengo un análisis de canción para hacer antes del sábado en la noche, es posible que los últimos 3 capítulos lleguen hasta que haya terminado con esa tarea de la escuela.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Era frustrante hasta niveles inimaginables para Tamaki en ese momento. Llevaba más de dos meses saliendo con Iori, pero aún no habían hecho nada más que abrazarse o dejar besos en las mejillas, cada que se acercaba a los labios del más serio, este encontraría una manera de huir.</p><p>Lo había intentado de todo, desde atraparlo contra la pared hasta intentar despertarlo con un beso, simplemente no podía, era como si Iori tuviera un radar para cuando deseaban besarlo.</p><p>Ahora era el cumpleaños de Tamaki, y estaba de mal humor porque ni siquiera había visto a su novio ese día.</p><p>Así que cualquiera imaginaría su sorpresa cuando después de la fiesta de cumpleaños que le hicieron, fue arrastrado a su habitación por un pelinegro totalmente sonrojado.</p><p>—¿Iorin, qué pasa?— se atrevió a preguntar después de unos momentos de silencio.</p><p>—Yo… yo… eh, pues… tu cumpleaños—</p><p>—Sí, hoy es mi cumpleaños…—</p><p>—Tengo un regalo especial para ti—</p><p>Tamaki se quedó mirando atentamente a su novio, no queriendo presionarlo, sabía en este punto que eso solo haría que huyera… aunque tampoco es que pudiera mucho, así que se dejo caer en la cama con las piernas cruzadas para no ponerse a dar vueltas de un  lado al otro.</p><p>—Y… ¿Mi regalo es?—</p><p>—¡Primero cierra los ojos!—</p><p>Se extraño por la petición, pero hizo lo que se le pedía, cerrando los ojos mientras se quedaba quieto, y resistiendo el impulso de abrirlos cuando sintió que Iori se colocaba frente a él.</p><p>—Feliz cumpleaños… Yotsu… Tamaki-kun…—</p><p>Lo siguiente que supo es que hubo un contacto muy suave contra los labios, que tampoco duró tanto como le hubiera gustado, y cuando abrió los ojos, el rostro de Iori estaba justo frente al suyo, con una sonrisa tímida mientras evitaba sus ojos.</p><p>No pensaba permitir que su novio escapara otra vez, por lo que tomo su rostro entre sus manos y se acerco lo suficiente para que sus labios se rozaran.</p><p>—Creo que ese es el mejor regalo de cumpleaños que pude tener, muchas gracias, Iorin—</p><p>—No… no hay de que, Ta… Tamaki-kun. Perdón por tardar tanto—</p><p>—Hmm, valió la pena la espera si iba a ser un momento así de especial. Te amo, Iori—</p><p>—También te amo, Tamaki-kun—</p><p>Así finalmente sus labios volvieron a unirse en un beso lento, cargado de todos los sentimientos de amor que estaban sintiendo uno por el otro, y que parecían seguir creciendo a cada momento que estaban juntos.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>